Discoveries made in the research studies performed in the JHU ICMIC can present unique opportunities for diagnostic and therapeutic imaging which may be clinically translatable. Nearly all the projects proposed in this application present avenues for therapeutic intervention. The suitability and utilization of targets for therapy will require the guidance as well as a high level of interaction from clinical oncologists. The role of the Translational Applications Resource will also be to utilize potential clinical imaging applications as they emerge from the research projects as well as provide guidance in key clinical issues which may urgently require basic research imaging investigations. We have included expertise Breast Cancer, Prostate Cancer, Neuro-Oncology and Interventional Radiology in this resource. We envisage that interventional radiology will play a major role in clinical applications of molecular imaging for image guided delivery of viral vectors and 'smart' contrast agents. This resource is our investment in the future of Molecular Imaging in Cancer. Additionally, although there are no immediate clinical projects in the JHU ICMIC, we intend to recruit one candidate every two years through the Career Developmental Program to perform relevant clinically oriented molecular imaging studies.